dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronokinesis
Chronokinesis (AKA time control or time manipulation) is the ability to control or manipulate the flow of time by means of accelerating, slowing, reversing, or stopping it entirely. It is considered a unique power-type and can only be controlled by the most powerful and stable of beings, and true masters are capable of seeing multiple paths that may or may not be taken in any given natural timeline. However, they may only exist in one single dimension and are heavily advised never to interfere with the lines of fate in anyone's favor (such as their own or something they know). Mainstream Media Within the original Danny Phantom series, there is only one character who is proven to have this ability. Clockwork, first introduced in "The Ultimate Enemy," is known as the "official master of time" ghost and serves his employers, the Observants. Against their recommendations, he proves to have a will of his own by resisting the idea to destroy Danny Phantom in the present, thus preventing the evil fusion, Dan Phantom, from existing. Instead, he uses various tests as a means of proving to the Observants that Danny (in the present) can avoid becoming his evil self with some persuasion. He possesses time medallions, which he uses to bring any being from any point in time into any other point in time (such as bringing Box Lunch from the future into the present as a challenge against Danny). As soon as the wearer stops wearing the medallion, they are safely returned to their original timeline, and so long as they have it, they are not controlled by Clockwork's staff, from which he channels the majority of his chronokinetic powers. He exists in a part of the Ghost Zone that is outside the natural realm of time. By the time Danny would have lost his friends and family in the accident that led to Dan Phantom's future, Clockwork proved his bias towards the boy by saving him, reversing time to the point where Danny could choose for himself what kind of future he wanted for himself. Since then, the Observants made it clear that Danny would be Clockwork's sole responsibility from then on since he directly interfered with his line of fate; likewise, Dan Phantom (trapped in the Fenton Thermos) would also be his responsibility, which Clockwork had no trouble accepting. It can be assumed he can already foresee the most likely outcomings dealing with these individuals. SC Stories Within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series, there appears to be two beings who have this ability, although it is debatably only one single character. As in mainstream media, the first and foremost character to know chronokinesis is Clockwork. He stills serves the Observants, but is much more freelance after helping aid Danny in saving the earth from complete destruction, but also holds sole responsibility for the boy as well as the Fenton Thermos that contains Dan Phantom. He proves to favor Danny in some ways, but will only help him if it is for reasons of immense importance, such as matters regarding the future that may have dire consequences for multiple individuals. More to come later! Category:Abilities Category:Ghost powers Category:Open to Community